Unexpected Obstacles
by hotangelictomboy
Summary: S/J eventually. After a one night stand, Sam leaves the SGC with little notice. Ten years later, she returns seeking help for her daughter who has been kidnapped by Ba'al.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know I said I would finish my other story first, but this Stargate story has been in my head for months and I cannot get rid of it. So, I am putting my other story on hold until further notice. I also have a little bit of writer's block in it as well, so until I can unblock it, I won't be of much use. Now, here is my latest story. This is my first Stargate story, for an of the series, so I hope you enjoy it. If they seem a bit OOC, PLEASE TELL ME! I would hate for them to be OOC.  
Thank you! Reviews are very much appreciated!

Summary: After a one night stand, Sam leaves the SGC with little notice. Ten years later, she returns, seeking help to find he missing daughter. The new SG-1 team consisting of Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala, begin to wonder why she wouldn't tell them about the child when she left.

Warnings: rated M just in case. All ten season warnings, just in case, but it will have some twists put into the story to bring some of my favorite characters in!

Prologue: Leaving

It was time. The government had accepted her early retirement form and she was leaving. It was time to tell them. They had a right to know; at least, they had to know part of it. It was the only way they wouldn't come after her. So she had to tell them. Major Carter found herself putting letters to each individual team member under the doors of their offices or rooms. Teal'c had almost caught her. And Vala, being the nosy person she is, tried to catch her in her office before she left the SGC for good. But all of her things had already been cleared out of her office that morning, and were in her car at the bottom of the mountain. Daniel had been so busy working on translations of the lastest information from P3X-496 that he didn't notice the letter until she had already gone.  
And then there was Col. O'neill. Jack. Well, he was a whole other story. She had written him a special letter that consisted of information no one else had recieved. She read it one last time before she would push it under his office door, and leave the SGC for good.

Dear Col.  
There is no easy way to say this. So I will find myself thinking if I should cut to the chase like you would tell me to, or blabber on in a language you will never understand. But then again, Daniel would probably explain it to you if you asked him to. However, this letter is a little more personal than the ones I gave to Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c. So, I have to ask that you not show it to them seeing as it will probably get us both court marshaled if they knew, despite that we were drunk when we slept together. The fact of the matter is, sir, that it did happen. And there is nothing we can do to take it back. I need you to understand that when you find out the truth, please, don't blame yourself. It's not because of you,  
or because of what we did. It has nothing to do with that. There are just some things in life that have to. be done. And this is one of them. I might as well come right out and say it now that I've come to the end of my letter. I have retired from the SGC and the Air Force. I'm moving away and I will probably never be able to return to see this place again. And despite how much I know I will want to, I won't be able to see any of SG-1 again. Including you, sir. And I must ask you not to come looking for me. There are some things that are better left unsaid. Goodbye being one of them, but in this case, it has to be said. Which means, it has to stay Goodbye. There will be no "See you soon" or "See you later." That's just the way it has to be. Goodbye, sir.

Major Samantha Carter, retired.

She took one last look at it, and then put it under the door. She rode the elevator to the top of the command center and left, not looking back. She knew if she did, she wood go right back in, jump in Jack's arms and tell him everything, ruining both of their careers and the life of their child. For it would always be known as a child of a court matialable offense, prbably being put into Foster care for life, never knowing who it's parents were or what had happened to keep them out of it's life. No. She wouldn't let that happen. She would take care of it. By herself, even if that meant giving up everything she loved; her work, her friends and co-workers, and... Jack.


	2. Chapter 1: Briefing

**A/N: This is my first Stargate fan fiction, so please help if you feel the need. Constructive criticism is welcome! i also want to thank all of you for reading and most imprtantly, I want to thank my one reviewer so far. Thank you for the questions, but I can't answer them right now.**

**Just a few points: I am leaving out Continuum for a twist to the story. Col. Mitchell is not part of the SGC and may not even appear in the story. And obviously, neither Sam nor Jack got their promotions. I just think it will work better with my story if that s the way it is. Thank you for your patience, and on with the story!**

**P.S.: I did do a few changes to answer some of the questions in reviews I got, like the time line thing.**

**Chapter 1: _Briefing_**

Jack found himself once again thinking of Carter. She had left without anything but the letter. And it was his fault. The letter may tell him not to blame himself, but he knew she left because of him. And there was no way to find her. After he had spoken to the other members of his team, he had gone to see General Hammond.

Flashback:

Jack read the letter in his hands and then went to find the other members of his team. He knew that she wouldn t be on the base anymore. She would have sent the letters and left. They would have gone after her, and she knew it. Which was exactly what Jack intended to do. He called a meeting for SG-1 in his office. Daniel was the last one in saying, "Sorry I m late guys, I was caught up in translation of the Goa uld temple on the planet-"

"Yeah, yeah, Daniel. We know," Jack interrupted. "We're not here to talk about your little Goa'uld thingy. We're here to talk about Carter."

Daniel looked around the room and then asked, "Where is Sam?"

"I take it you didn t read the little note she sent you yet," Jack asked sarcastically.

"No. I didn't know I got one."

"It is most likely on the floor of your office, Daniel Jackson," Teal c said.

They followed Daniel to his office where he read his note and caught up with what she had done. Vala was the first to speak when he was done. "Well, obviously Sam needs our help with something but refuses to ask. So here's what we need to do. Find her, get whatever information we can out of her and go blow someone up for whatever they did to her."

Jack was silent, not knowing what Carter had tol any of the others. Or if they would want to know that he was the reason she had left.

"Vala," Daniel said. "We can't just go blowing someone up every time you feel the urge to do it."

"Well, why not? It's a good idea. Besides, this isn't for me, this is for Sam."

"No, I think we all know that this is for you and your sense of need to blow people up."

Vala opened her mouth, but was cut off by Jack. "Enough. No one is blowing anyone up. What we need to do is find out what Hammond knows and then decide to go from there. He's the one who sent in her early retirement form, so he has to know something. Now let's go."

"Is it not General Hammond's choice to inform us of this, O'neill?"

Jack turned around at the door to look at Teal'c, shook his finger and said, "Don't push me Teal'c."

Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c all looked at each other. Vala looked confused, Daniel had both eyebrows raised and Teal'c had hhis head cocked to the side with one eyebrow raised in question. "Is it just me, or does Jack seem a bit more upset about this than he normally would be," Daniel asked the others.

"Ineed," Teal'c answered.

Jack entered Hammond's office at his answer to enter, and stood in front of him at ease.

"What can I do for you, Jack?"

"Well, sir, you can tell me why you let Carter leave the SGC."

"Jack, close the door." Jack did as the General said and then turned back to him. "Sit down." Jack then sat and waited for General Hammond's answer. "Jack, there is no easy way to say this, but I didn't have a choice but to let her go. When she handed her form for early retirment, I told her I couldn't accept it. She then told me that she would give it to the president if she had to. She refused to tell me why it was so important that she retired early, but made me promise that I could make it happen. Then, just this week, the president himself came to see me and told me that if Major Carter wanted to retire, there would be no objections from anyone. When I asked him why, he simply said that she had served her country well and she deserved to live a small, happy life without interference from the government."

"So that's it, sir. You don't know anything else?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but no, I do not have any more information for you. And frankly, if I did, I would be inclined to give it to you, despite the president's orders."

"Sir?"

"The president told me to keep whatever Carter told me about her retirement to myself. And that if I informed anyone of what I knew, I would also be looking at early retirement."

"Sir, the president threatened you?"

"It was more of a warning than a threat, Jack. And anyway, I believe he had good reasons for it. He's not a man to say things like that lightly."

End Flashback

So, here Jack was, ten years later, walking to the breifing room where Hammond had called SG-1 to at 0900 hours; ten minutes ago. When he entered the room, others were already there. He noticed the blinds for Hammond's office were closed, as was the door. Which made him wary. If it was the IOA again, he was going to be pissed. He was not in a good mood today. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn't been in a good mood since Carter had left.

Jack and the others sat around the breifing table, waiting for General Hammond to enter. He exited his office a moment later and sat in his chair, speaking before the others could ask what the meeting was about.

"We've recieved intelligence that Ba'al is on Earth again. He's kidnapped a young girl by the name of Sabrina."

Daniel was the first to recover. "Who gave you this information?"

"Jacob Carter."

"Umm...General, with all due respect, sir, have you gone wacko?"

"No, Jack I haven't gone wacko, as you put it. Jacob Carter is here to explain what happend and why he's been away this long."

"Sir, General Carter is dead."

"No, Jack, I'm not." The room turned it's heads to see Jacob Carter exit General Hammond's office and walk toward them.

A/N: YAY! Another chapter finished, and I will either already have the next chapter up while you read this, or will be in the process of writing it. I hope you enjoyed it! please R&R! I have never cranked out a story this fast without it being written down and I'd like to know what you think, please.


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

Jacob Carter walked over to his daughters former teammates and sat down beside Teal'c. Then he began his story.

"As all of you know, when I 'died', so to speak, my body was taken back to the Tokra so Selmak could have a proper burial. When we got back, Selmak came out of the coma she had placed herself in, and we went on an undercover mission for the Tokra. I came back to Earth about the same time Sam left the SGC and stayed here for a couple years before the Tokra wanted Selmak and I to go on another mission. I left and haen't been back since then. Recently, while I was undercover, I recieved intelligence that Ba'al had returned to Earth. When I got here, I discovered something even more disturbing than that."

"What could be more disturbing than Ba'al coming to Earth to kidnap a child," Daniel asked.

"The young girl he kidnapped, the nine year old, is Sam's daughter."

The room was filled with silence at his statment. Jack was the first to recover and said, "I'm sorry Jacob, I must have heard you wrong. Can you repeat that again?"

"He said that Sabrina is my daughter and that Ba'al has kidnapped her."

Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, and General Hammond were all out of their chairs, giving Carter hugs over and over. Jack simply sat in his chair, speechless. When the noise died down, Jack spoke. "If you don't mind my asking, when was this girl born?"

"September twelfth," Carter answered. So....not his then. Their one night together had been in the begining of December, not the middle of January.

There ws silence in the room that felt tangible. Finally, everyone sat down and Carter started to explain her daughters kidnapping. "She obviously just turned nine. But that wasn't why she was kidnapped. She was kidnapped because of something else. Since she was a child, she has always had special abilities that i could never comprehend. She was telekenetic when she was just three. And even before that, she was alwasy reading my mind and telling me things with hers. For the longest time, she was speaking in a language that I didn't think possible."

"What was it," Daniel asked. When Carter hesitated, he said, "Oh, come on, Sam. It can't be any more surprising than when I spoke Egyptian on Abydos for years."

"Yes, Daniel, it is. She was speaking in Ancient," Carter said.

"Well, that's not possible."

"Daniel, if you knew her, you would say otherwise. She's smart and has a great sense of humor. She can understand the conversations I have with her about physics. And sometimes I find myself wondering if she'll grow up before I want her to. Trust me, if I were in your situation, I would say that it was impossible too, but I've known her for the past nine years, and there is nothing impossible about it."

Jack left the room as soon as the briefing was over, heading to his office. When he entered, he slammed the door behind him, making the two airmen ouside it jump. He sat at his desk and put his head between his hands, letting out a long sigh. He still didn't have the answers he wanted. Carter had left for some other reason than a baby obviously. She hadn't been pregnant when she had left. The only explination was that he had pushed her too far. The one night stand they had was something that pushed her too far and she had cracked. She had left and had gotten pregnant, had her child, and lived a happy, normal life until she had come back here because her daughter had been kidnapped by her old foe. There was a knock at his door. He composed himself, picked up one of his memos and opened it, making himself look busy before he told them to enter. He didn't look up to see who it was but sighed with relief when Teal's spoke.

"Are you unwell, O'Neill?"

"I'm fine," he said looking up, noticing that Daniel was also in the room. "What do you guys need?"

"Carter wanted us to come and ask you if you would meet her tonight at seven."

"Where?"

"She asked to go to your cabin."

"Tell her that I guess I can spare a few hours out of my busy schedule to entertain her."

"I will inform her of your decision, O'Neill."

Teal'c left while Daniel stayed behind and said, "Jack, don't you think your treating Sam with a little too much disdain. I mean, I know she meant a lot to you, but she left and moved on, why can't you."

Jack put his memo down and looked up at Daniel. "I will only say this once Daniel. I don't like it when people turn their backs on their friends and then turn up ten years later asking for their help. It's unethical and downright rude. So please, don't preach to me. I have standards of who I will and will not take back into my life without a good reason as to why they left in the first place."

A/N: I hope you like my explination of why Jacob was away for so long and why he is still alive. The next chapter willbe from Sam's POV, so I hope you enjoy the life she had and remember to review please!


	4. Chapter 3: Sam's Explanation

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the critiquing. I really appreciate it! On with the story.**

**Just a few points: I am leaving out Continuum for a twist to the story. Col. Mitchell is not part of the SGC and may not even appear in the story. And obviously, neither Sam nor Jack got their promotions. I just think it will work better with my story if that's the way it is. Thank you for your patience, and on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: **_**Sam's Explanation**_

Samantha Carter walked up the lawn to where Jack O'neill sat in his chair on the dock fishing. She had been parked for a few minutes, down driveway, thinking about how much she would tell him. So, here she went, to talk to the father of her child, to tell him the whole truth of everything that had happened when she had left, and how Sabrina had come to be kidnapped. It was only six thirty, but she couldn't wait any longer.

Walking over to the dock, she said, "Hello, sir."

Jack looked back at her and said, "You're early."

"Yes, sir, I couldn't wait anymore. I hope it doesn't inconvenience you, sir."

"Carter," he said as he began reeling in his fishing line. "You're retired from the Air Force. I'm not your CO anymore. You don't need to call me 'sir.'"

"Yes, sir. Sorry. It's just habit."

"Well, stop it. Just call me Jack or O'Neill for crying out loud." He closed his tackle box and stood up, taking the tackle and the fishing pole with him. He walked up to the cabin porch and put it down outside the door. Turning back to Sam, he asked, "You want a beer?"

"Yes-O'neill." Sam felt her throat close up at using that name. She couldn't bring herself to call him Jack until he knew everything. And only then would she call him Jack if he gave her permission a second time.

Jack returned a few minutes later with two beers in his hand and then walked to the dock again, putting an extra chair next to his for her to sit down in. Sam sat down and took a drink from her bottle, then sighed.

"What did you need to talk about Carter?"

"It's complicated. I wanted to explain to you why I left the SGC and the Air Force without a real explanation or warning to any of the team. But I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why?"

"I think I owe you more of an explanation than the others."

"Why do you say that, Carter," He asked sarcastically.

Sam cringed and then said, "Well, after what happened while we were drunk I think that you would want to know more than I tell the others. I owe you more than I owe the others. Not only because of that night, but also because of how many years we've worked together and how many countless times you've saved my life, putting me over you."

"I would have done that for anyone under my command," Jack said stoically. Sam felt a jolt in her chest, like she had just been shot.

"Regardless," she said, like it didn't bother her, "I still owe you. So, I'm going to explain what happened after I left and what led up to Sabrina's kidnapping."

"Who's kid is she, anyway?"

"Well, I was going to explain that after I got everything else explained. I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me, I don't mind. It's not really any of my business anyway. I was just curious. Is he anyone I know?"

"O'Neill, if you want to know any of this, you can't keep asking these inane questions."

"Agreed. I'll shut up now."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, drinking and wafting dusk come around, both thinking about Sabrina's father. When Sam finally spoke, she leaned forward and made herself look out at the water, rather than at the man beside her.

"When I left the SGC, I did it for a lot of different reasons. One of them was discovering that my father was still alive. My brother Mark called me one afternoon while I was at home with the day off. He told me that dad was alive and in his living room. I took the weekend off and went to find out who the imposter was and how he managed to fool Mark. When I got there, I searched for all kinds of different technologies. The only thing I detected was a Tok'ra symbiote. Selmak came out and explained why they did what they did and it seemed too good to be true.

"When I thought I was going to lose him to the cancer, I found a way to help him. But when he had told me that Selmak was the one dying and that she couldn't save him, I knew I had lost him for good and there was no way of getting him back. I argued over and over with the Tok'ra about my father's right to be buried with my mother, but they weren't swayed. If Hammond hadn't stepped in and let the Tok'ra take him, I don't know what would have happened. I might not even know that Ba'al was the one to kidnap Sabrina."

"You're rambling, Carter."

"Sorry, sir."

Jack gave her a look at the sir, but she ignored him and continued. "I retired from the Air Force to spend some time with my father and Selmak, getting to know each of them. Mark, and my nieces and nephews only got the chance to see Dad, and not Selmak because of the security risk. But, Selmak didn't mind just talking to me.

"After Sabrina came into the picture, my dad moved in to help out when she was a baby. After she turned four, he moved back out and told me that I was ready to handle it on my own. I don't think he liked the idea of me being a single parent, but he got used to it."

"Where's her father?"

"I thought you agreed to not ask any inane questions?"

"That's not an inane question. It's a perfectly relevant question as to how you became a single parent."

"I will answer that, but not until the end."

"Carter, I'm not exactly getting any younger here."

"O'Neill, if you ask anymore questions, I won't be able to tell you anything else. By order of the president." When Jack kept quiet, she continued again. "After everything that happened over the years, Sabrina became smarter and smarter. She has my intellect combined with her father's sarcastic sense of humor. And she loves to talk to people that she claims I can't see. She always tells me that when they're ready for me to see them, I will. No matter how much I tell her that she's too old to have imaginary friends, she keeps telling me that they're not imaginary."

'kids will be kids."

"Yeah, I guess. Now, do you even have the slightest clue to her parentage?"

"Well, I know it's not me, because our encounter was in December, not January."

"Babies can be late, Jack."

Jack looked over at her with a smart ass remark on his tongue, then thought about her remark. It finally sunk in and he sat there for a moment before standing up and walking back into his cabin. Sam heard a loud crash inside the cabin that sounded like breaking glass. It echoed from the outside to the woods. Now she knew that she shouldn't have come back. Her father had insisted that they would need the help of both the Tok'ra and the SGC. He had also made her promise to tell the father of her child what was happening. She had never told him who Sabrina's father was, but it seemed that he had figured it out. Sabrina did look like Jack; more than herself, anyway. Jack had returned and was standing beside her.

"I understand that you're angry about this-"

Jack cut her off and said, 'I'm beyond angry, but Hammond called and said that we may have a lead to finding Sabrina. We need to get back to the SGC for a briefing."


	5. Chapter 4: Conversations Among

**Spoilers: Seasons 1-10 to be safe but there are specific shows that I want to point out. "Grace" Episode 13 of season 7. **

**Chapter 4: **_**Conversations Among Family and Friends**_

O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel were sent out with backup to find Sabrina after the briefing. They had no way of knowing that it was a dead end. They headed back to the SGC and told General Hammond, Sam, and Jacob what they had found: absolutely nothing. O'Neill told Sam to go home and that they would talk later. Whatever that meant.

Sam and Jacob left the SGC and went back to Sam's rented apartment in town. She had kept one here just in case her dad would come back and be unable to go to see her. She would bring Sabrina with her and they would go to see him when he was able to get out of the SGC.

Heading for the kitchen, Sam sitting on one side of the island, Jacob on the other.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Why, dad," Sam asked as she got up to get them both coffee.

"I know it sounds corny, but you get to an age where you think about everything you did wrong as a parent." He paused to take a drink of his coffee, something that annoyed Sam immensely. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but-"

"I know. I don't look so good."

"Are you happy, Sam?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, at the moment things are a little rough, but in general, sure, I'm happy."

"No you're not. You're content. You're satisfied. You're in control. And that's the problem."

"Okay," Sam said confusion written on her face. "I'm not following you here."

"I'm saying, you're missing something vital in you're life. And the sad thing is, you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Dad, I am happy. I have a beautiful daughter and an incredible life."

"And yet, you're alone."

"Well, lately the dating scenes been a little stale, but I have Sabrina to take care of."

"No," he said. "Always." Jacob had made his decision now that he had already started to say it. And he was going to finish it. "For as long as she was alive, your mother showed me a life beyond ambition and career. She gave my life meaning and balance. And it was my honor to love her for the short time she was with me. If I were young again, and I met her for the first time, even knowing her fate, I would do it all over again. That is love."

Sam sat there for a long pause, waiting for him to continue.

"Sam, I know you've denied yourself the experience because you think it must inevitably end in pain and loneliness." Jacob paused before saying, "It's time to let go of the things that are preventing you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone … and be loved in return."

"I do love someone, dad. My daughter, Sabrina."

"I was referring to letting go of Sabrina's father. I don't know who he is and frankly, I'm not sure I want to, but you're holding on to him and it's not healthy for you. I know you love him, but you're not finding happiness with him." Jacob waited for a short while to see if she would say anything else, and got up from the island, going to the SGC to see if there were anymore leads.

Sam sat at the island, going over everything that her father had told her. He was wrong. She didn't deserve any of that. Not after what she had done to Ja-O'Neill. Not after keeping Sabrina from him for the past ten years and then finally telling him everything. She wondered if he had told Daniel or Teal'c what she had told him.

After Carter and Jacob had left the SGC, Jack went to the locker room to change. Teal's followed behind and waited for him to say something. Jack had told him of what he and Sam had done. That Sabrina was his daughter. He had told Daniel as well and they were sworn to secrecy. They couldn't even tell Vala, afraid that she might let something slip out in front of someone who could charge them both with a court marshal.

From his locker, Jack finally spoke. "I don't want to hear it." Teal'c was still silent. "Good. Cause I'm not in the mood." Teal'c said nothing, frustrating jack, so he turned and said, "all right, what?"

"When Colonel Maybourne and yourself were off world, Major Carter felt a similar sense of frustration. She despaired at the thought of never seeing you again."

"Not you," Jack asked jokingly.

"Indeed. You are like a brother to me O'Neill."

"Look, T, I know what you're trying to do. And I appreciate it, but my daughter is missing. She's being held captive by Ba'al and I can't find her." Jack slammed his locker door shut on the last part of his sentence and left the locker room, feeling even more helpless than he had when Charlie had died. He had no warning then. Now, he did and he was terrified that he wouldn't be able to save her like he hadn't been able to save Charlie.


	6. Chapter 5: Sabrina

**A/N: I just want to take this time to thank a wonderful reviewer for all of their help: ALIMOO1971. You have been such a big help and I really like what you did to improve this chapter! And anyone who could Beta for me, please send me a message and you will be much appreciated!**

**Chapter 6: Sabrina**

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were waiting. Just waiting; Outside an abandonedbuilding where Four SG teams had gone inside, looking for any sign of a littlegirl. Suddenly, Jack's radio turned on and a voice on the other side said,"Colonel O'Neill. We're all clear, but you might want to come inside and takea look at this. We found the girl."

Jack didn't bother to say he was on his way, he went in and followed thesounds of voices. There was a little girl speaking. She was talking to thesame guy who had told him they had found her. Jack walked up and said,"Thanks, Major. I'll take it from here."

The man backed up and stepped aside. Jack bent down on one knee and said, "Hi,Sabrina. I'm-Colonel Jack O'Neill." He wanted Carter to be the one to tell her. It wasn't right for her to have a complete stranger tell her that he was her father.

Sabrina put her hand in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small pieceof paper. "He said to give you this. He wouldn't tell me why, but he said that it was important that both you and Mommy read it."

"The man who told you that was it the man who kidnapped you?"

"No, it was a different man... It was the Goa'uld that told me that."

Jack looked around the room to the shock Major behind him and gave him a look that said, 'you are in so much trouble.'

"Sir, we didn't say anything about the Goa'uld."

"Then how the hell did she know, Major?" Jack got to his feet and walked up tohim, ready to give the order that he be taken back to the SGC for insubordination when Sabrina spoke from behind him. Daniel and Teal'c werestanding off to one side and looked just as desperate for answers as he was."The Alterans told me."

Daniel looked at Jack's shocked face and then walk over and sit beside Sabrina himself. "Who are the Alterans, Sabrina."

She turned to look at Daniel and said, "You know who they are. They're the Ancients. You were among them once. Orrather, more than once."

"There is no way that you could know that," Daniel said. "There's only one wayyou could know that. It's common knowledge among the Goa'uld. You're aGoa'uld." He quickly stood up and stepped away from her just as the guns of every man there was pointed at her. Sabrina didn't look the least bit just sat there calmly and waited.

Jack took the assumption that Daniel was right and said, "Hold you're fire unless it does something! There's no need toharm an innocent child."

"Jack, we have to get her back to the SGC as soon as possible. The longer that thing is in her, the less chance we have of her coming out of it. You know that. There's always emotional trauma going on. I can only imagine what scale it will be on for a child."

"Right." Jack took his radio to his mouth. "Dedalus, this is Colonel O'Neill. I need you to beam me and a civilian on board to take us back to the SGC immediately."

"Copy that Colonel, we're on it. Let us know when you're ready."

Jack walked over to Sabrina just as she stood up and stood next to her. He took her hand gently and said in to his radio, "Dedalus, beam us up."

Jack and Sabrina were beamed aboard the Dedalus and in under a minute, in theSGC infirmary. The doctors came out and hooked her up to a bed where they could perform and MRI scan to see how far the Goa'uld was in her brain, Jack went to Hammond and told him that Sabrina was in theinfirmary. He called Carter and Jacob in to the SGC where they ran to the infirmary. Two airman were guarding the door. "Sorry, ma'am but we're understrict orders to keep everyone out by order of General Hammond."

Sam was about to argue when Jack came around the corner and said, "It's all right airman, she's the girl's mother."The airman moved aside and Sam, Jacob, and Jack walked in to the room.

Sabrina was on a bed with restraints and she looked to be sleeping. "She's under sedation right now. The tests should be done soon."

"What tests?"

"Well, when they couldn't find the Goa'uld around her spine with an MRI, they thought maybe there was something else wrong with her, so they put her under sedation and started to do more tests with their little do hickeys."

"And you let them?" Sam yelled at Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had the authority to stop them. Only a parent or guardian has a right to do that, Carter." He yelled back.

"Why didn't you have them call me," she asked after a short period of silence in which she looked rather sheepish.

"You were already on you're way. By the time you got here, they were done withtheir tests."

Jacob watched the exchange with interest and then looked back and forthbetween Sabrina and Jack. She had his brown hair and nose. He eyes and lipswere all Sam. She had Sam's intelligence, but there was no mistaking hersarcastic sense of humor. It was Jack's.


End file.
